


billie and thea's excellent adventure

by sourcheeks



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Self-Indulgent, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Thea elbowed them hard, and Billie remembered themselves, bowing.“I am Princess Wilhelmina Logan of San Dimas. This is my cousin, Princess Theodora S. Preston, Esquire. Uh, also of San Dimas.”---Billie watched their dads put two and two together. They grinned, first at each other, then at their daughters.“How’s it hanging, Bill and Ted?”
Relationships: Billie Logan & Thea Preston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	billie and thea's excellent adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the most self indulgent thing I've ever written? Yes. Am I posting it still? Also yes.

The first place that Thea wants to visit is medieval England. 

“We can’t go to medieval England dressed like  _ this _ , dude.” Billie gestured to their clothes. 

“Sure we can,” Thea argued, and she was already busting out the fancy stationary that Aunt Jo got her last Hanukkah, which meant there was no arguing with her. “We’re princesses, after all.” 

“Daughters...ish, of princesses,” Billie corrected. “Which just makes us Ladies, technically.”

Thea rolled her eyes.  _ “No, _ B. We’re princesses from the far off kingdom of San Dimas, which is why our mode of dress and speech are so strange. Now help me write this stupid letter.”

* * *

Thea makes sure the letter gets to their grandfather… somehow. Billie doesn’t really know or care, all she knows is how excited she is to be approaching the castle gate. 

“Hello.” Thea curtsied to the guards and so did Billie, even though neither of them were in skirts. The guards gave them strange looks, but they were escorted to the throne room anyways. 

Billie was pretty sure neither of them were prepared for how  _ weird _ it was to see their moms… younger than them. Like,  _ way _ younger. 

Thea elbowed them hard, and Billie remembered themselves, bowing. 

“I am Princess Wilhelmina Logan of San Dimas. This is my cousin, Princess Theodora S. Preston, Esquire. Uh, also of San Dimas.”

Their mothers giggled, clearly amused by these strange princesses with their exotic accents and strange clothes. Their grandfather was, most unfortunately, exactly how Billie had expected him to be from her dad’s stories of him and Uncle Ted almost getting murdered by him, but he also didn’t seem to take the young princesses super seriously, which - fine by Billie. Her and Thea were happy to be given free reign to wander the grounds with their moms. 

“Princesses!” Thea called to their mothers from the gate as they were leaving, like she’d just remembered something. 

Their mothers turned to face them. Thea and Billie made eye contact, smiled, and nodded at each other. In unison, the cousins called out -

“Give our regards to Bill and Ted!”

* * *

Seeing their dads presented  _ way _ less logistical issues, though they’d had an argument about  _ when  _ to do it - obviously they couldn’t show before Rufus, but Billie wanted to wait until they were born, and Thea wanted to surprise them. 

“We’re  _ time travellers from the year 2020, _ T,” Billie challenged. “I think we’re surprising enough without letting them know they’re gonna have kids in a year.”

Thea, for once, admitted she was wrong, and dialed for San Dimas, 1997. 

* * *

“Uhh… This is a closed dressing room, ladies.” Billie’s dad frowned. 

“We know.” Thea grinned. “Don’t you recognize us, dads?” 

Billie watched their dads put two and two together. They grinned, first at each other, then at their daughters. 

“How’s it hanging, Bill and Ted?”

Billie laughed, jumping up from her position leaning against the vanity to hug their dads. They felt the impact of Thea’s arm across their back only a moment later. 

Billie decided the looks on their dads’ faces were  _ totally  _ worth how much trouble they were gonna be for ‘borrowing’ the booth in 23 years. 


End file.
